powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Admin Noticeboard
This is the admin noticeboard for RangerWiki. The page is meant as a noticeboard for new projects, and fixes. Postings are by admins only. The talk page, however, is meant for admins to communicate with each other, and for queries from editors as well. Anyone may post there if they wish to address multiple admins. You may also contact individual admins: Digi | Digifiend | Gaeaman788 | Nbajammer Aldo The Fox | StrangerAtaru | Gear-Richie | Dchallofjustice Requirements for pages Please ensure that each page has the correct article templates and infoboxes. Also insert appropriate categories (as specific but accurate as possible). Notable examples are: * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger - season/show page has article template and season infobox * A Lovely Christmas Eve - episode page has article template and chronological episode infobox. * Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie - special has article template and special infobox * Kat Manx - ranger page has article template and ranger infobox * Dragonzord - zord page has article template and zord infobox * Samurai Megazord - Megazord page has article template and Megazord Newly-Initiated Projects * Add team categories ** The objective of this is so that when people refer to teams in pages, it'll be easy to reference the members ONLY and not the entire show's page. ** Add ranger team category to ranger pages i.e. the category 'Gokaigers' is added to Joe, Luka, Gai, Ahim, Marvelous and Don's pages. ** Make a redirect page to the category i.e. page Gokaigers redirects to Category:Gokaigers. * Merge lists into categories ** Category:Megazords now contains all Megazord lists. * Overly long articles are broken up into smaller groups. ** Megazord contains all component pages. Add-on zord contains info about combo (i.e. White Tigerzord contains info for Mega Tigerzord). Carrierzord contains info for Ultrazord. For guides see zord pages for MMPR, RPM, Samurai. ** Lengthy arsenal pages have the longer items removed, placed in a unique page, then shortened and directed for ease of use. i.e. Arsenal (Samurai) no longer has all the info on the weapons as the only weapon is the Spin Sword and it transforms into several forms, thus the page has a short description of the Spin Sword and the weapons it can become and links to the page Spin Sword. ** Morphing calls and Morphing sequences pages have been removed, with their contents moved to Morphers, which is a camouflaged category page. In the same way, images from Zord cockpits pages have been moved to their respective zords and megazords. * Cleanups apply for Sentai and PR. Announcements POWER/RANGERS *Under NO circumstances will this fan-made film be allowed to appear on RangerWiki (or our sister wiki, TokuFanon, which specializes in fan-made materials). This fan film has appeared online in multiple different versions, including at least one which was deemed NSFW and reportedly contained nudity (Believed to be the one removed from Vimeo). Due to the violent nature of this film, the fact that it contains nudity in at least one version, shows real weapons, and contains scenes involving death, we will not be permitting it on the Tokupedia hub. The film is reportedly so bad that Saban has been pursuing the group to shut it down. Jason David Frank, who portrayed Tommy Oliver, gave his thoughts and his thoughts mirror my own. Additionally, RangerWiki does not host fan-created content, regardless of the source so this would be banned here anyway. We will not be allowing it on TokuFanon either. Category:Style Guide